WebCam
by SpadePariah
Summary: D.L/Michah. Michah's curiosity starts to build as he hears strange noises coming from his parents bedroom. He finds the truth when he takes control of the webcam of the open laptop that is sitting nearby capturing the entire event.


**WebCam**

D.L/Michah

Michah crouched by the door of his parent's bedroom. His Mom locked up in a prison cell far away but, he woke up to the sound of ruffling and smacking that emanated from the room. Peeking through the creak between the frame his eyes were widened from the display inside.

D.L. Sitting up, back resting against the headboard of the bed. His lean muscular torso exposed revealing his dark coco pecs and his now sharp erect nipples. His shadowy auburn thighs spread wide with the sheets bunching up around his knees. A laptop set beside him illuminating his exposed ebony body.

The young boy marvelled at his father's naked form but what drew his attention was the massive length that stood between D.L.'s parted thighs. Michah felt mesmerized by the view of D.L. moving his fist up and down the thick long shaft. The large round head at the top of the length started to accumulate a clear shine.

He glided his massive fist up the base and to the head and back his wide member. Sweat started to bead at his forehead and streams ran down his muscular chest. Michah looked down at his own cloth covered groin.

He had a tickling feeling that seemed to burn there. The foreign sensation rose to the pit of his stomach. Elating him to breath heavier. His boxers started to stretch and his night pants began to tent. Yet, still he kept watching D.L. as he continued the exciting display.

Michah wanted to go in but felt that it wouldn't be a good idea. He crawled back from the door and when he reached his bedroom turned on his laptop. The young boy placed his palm on the keyboard and pushed his will into the hard drive. As the computer linked its self to D.L.'s web cam the live view appeared on the screen.

From this angle he watched the man erotically stimulate himself seeing a more pleasing view. The sight aroused the young boy for a reason he didn't understand. Looking at the large stiff shaft that lay in his father's hand he reached into his pants to examine his own.

Although the image before him made his own member stiff and hard he still admired how D.L.'s was much bigger. He zoomed in to get a closer look at the large round sac that bounced up when D.L. brought his fist down. He looked over the spread of black curls that were sprawled around his member. He himself had a light spread just like it.

D.L. Brought his hand to his face and gave his palm a few strides with his tongue. Then lubed himself up as he continued. He lay his back to the mattress and rested his head into the pillow. Just as he lifted his ass from the mattress revealing his round brown cheeks Michah heard him mumble something incoherent.

D.L. reached out and powered down the computer. As the young boy lost connection he became more curious. He came up with the idea to crawl into bed with this dad. Then maybe he'd be able to ask about it.

Michah stripped off his shirt and pulled down his pajama pants. He exited his room and made his way down to his Dad's room.

Knocking lightly on the door he pushed it in "Dad?... Are you still awake?" He asked. Michah heard the immediate shuffle of the sheets and in the darkness could only make out the shadow of his Dad sitting up.

"Michah?" He asked a little startled. "Hey, bud what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you I miss mom." The young boy asked convincingly.

"Oh, … well … alright come on in." D.L. pulled the covers back and Michah crawled in.

D.L. Being caught off guard was about to bring himself to climax but now has a semi flaccid member still in need of relief. His nuts tighten painfully but as Michah cuddles in to his bare chest he settles down some. He wraps his arm around the small boys form as he snuggles in resting his head against D.L.'s pec.

By the time that Michah is laying on his Dad's warm body he starts to drift to sleep.

D.L. lays awake and once he's sure that Michah is sleeping he reaches out to finish the job. He keeps his left leg still because Michah's spooning it. So he pushes up his right thigh and cranes his foot in.

As he shifts slightly and slowly begins to gently tug his stiffening beef. He grips the semi-soft member between his thumb and middle fingers stroking himself slowly. Michah senses the slight tremor of D.L.s increased breathing.

Still pretending to sleep he opens his eyes slightly and watches as his father gains girth between his long slender legs. Fully erect D.L. wraps his fists around the base and begins to jerk his shaft more vigorously. Feeling his balls withdraw and the sweet tightness arch below his abdomen he knows he's close.

"Oh yeah." He mummers inaudibly "so close." Michah started to become aroused being on top of his father's chest and feeling the rhythm of his deep breaths. When he noticed that D.L. Was moving his hand faster he was extremely curious as to what would come next.

The dark length was angled up D.L.s abdomen when his movements slowed. A low pant emerged from his chest and a gruff groan. The thick member shot several thick white ropes that pooled over his fist and coated the dark field of black curls.

Still holding on the his length the larger man relaxed into the bed he reached down for his shirt and cleaned the white flood from himself. Dropping it aside covered himself and closed his eyes.

Within minutes he was snoring and Michah took the opportunity to admire the man's body. He liked over the flaccid member and the way it lay hung over his Dad's thigh.

In a moment of courage he made a reach for the massive piece. Taking it in his hand he gripped it the member was heavy in his hand and still wet. D.L. still spilling his load Michah gave the sleeping beast a stroke and felt it stiffen. His Dad still snoring he started again causing the length to rise.

Michah stiffened himself even more when the clearness wetted the head in large amounts until it ran in streams down the shaft and his hand. When D.L. Shifted to his side taking Michah under his bicep the younger boy turned and nestled into the nude wall of muscle.

His hand still coated in his Dad's clearness he reached for his own stiff member. Mimicking D.L.'s rhythm he started to at with himself. As he kept up the pace he felt his father's arms tighten around him when he spooned him D.L.'s limp member hung beside Michah's round bottom and soon he reached his free hand to touch it palming the thick shaft and his own.

It wasn't too long before Michah blew his own load on the sheets. The comfort rocked through him and his eyes closed cuddling into D.L.'s warm embrace.


End file.
